This section provides background information to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Projector, which is referred to as projection machine, is a device that can project an image or video to a projection display apparatus (such as a projection screen). Generally, the projector can be connected with a computing device to project an image on the screen of the computing device to the projection screen to facilitate demonstration of the image on the screen of the computing device to users.
However, the projector can only demonstrate the image on the screen of the computing device, it may always require the user to directly operate corresponding buttons on the screen of the computing device when it is required to change the projected image on the projection screen (for example, to switch the PPT presentations) or trigger function keys within the image (for example, click the shutdown key in the image), which may cause the operations for controlling the projected image to be more cumbersome and that the user cannot directly make man-machine interaction with the projection display apparatus.